


Wonderful Tonight

by Jantique



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jantique/pseuds/Jantique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five-0 goes to a black-tie gala, and Steve and Danny dance. A Romance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Other people wrote porn much better than I ever will. I elide. Use your imagination!  
> Based on the song “Wonderful Tonight” by Eric Clapton. Brief quotation.

The Governor was throwing a fancy party for some ambassador or other. Black tie. The HPD was performing external security. Five-0 was expected to provide _discreet_ internal security and blend in. The men, perforce, wore black tie—except for Steve, who was wearing his white mess dress uniform. He looked positively edible, Danny thought as he hurried to get ready. Steve, already dressed, was holding up the bathroom wall while he watched his partner. Danny brushed his blond hair, forcing it into place with gel and force of will. He turned anxiously to Steve.

 

“Do I look all right?”

 

Steve smiled fondly. “Danno, you look wonderful tonight.” He reached out a hand, cupping Danny’s jaw. Leaning in, he placed a gentle kiss on Danny’s lips. He didn’t want to get carried away and mess up their clothing—or, Heaven forbid, Danny’s hair!

 

Steve pulled away and said, “Come on, we have to go.” Danny pouted—he wanted to strip Steve naked _right now_ —but obediently followed. They were on duty.

 

They met Chin and Kono outside the hall where the gala was being held. Kono looked gorgeous in an emerald green tea-length gown with shimmery silver heels. Chin looked … uncomfortable. The Hawai’ian was unused to the restrictive clothing, and was not happy about it. But he put on his Zen face. He had a reputation to maintain.

 

The team spread out, to mingle and watch the guests. Several boring hours later, nothing more exciting had occurred than two men, both inebriated, who had challenged each other to a fistfight. Danny suggested, “Hey, why don’t you take it outside, guys?” They belligerently agreed, and the police quickly separated them and escorted them elsewhere.

 

Steve spent most of his time prowling on a catwalk high above the main room, secretly hoping he would have a chance to leap down upon a suspect. Sadly, no such chance occurred. With all the crime in Hawai’i, this gathering was remarkably felony-free. By 1:00 A.M., the party had wound down to a stalwart few. The Governor and guests of honor were long gone, but the band valiantly played on. Suddenly, high on the catwalk, Steve felt a presence behind him. He whirled—but it was only Danny, grinning broadly.

 

“Hey, Spiderman, the party’s over. I sent Kono and Chin home. Chin ripped off his bowtie and Kono is carrying her heels. Everyone else is gone.”

 

Steve looked down. “Why is the band still there?”

 

Danny smiled. “’Cause I slipped them a hundred to play a song just for us.” He waved down to the band. Then he stepped in close and held up his hands. “May I have this dance?”

 

Steve hesitated. The band started playing Eric Clapton’s “Wonderful Tonight”. Steve held out his hand to Danny, and resisted the temptation to lead, which Danny was doing quite nicely, thank you. They turned and circled on the catwalk. Danny sang softly, “ _I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes. And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize how much I love you_.”  
  


Steve held him close, and pressed a kiss onto Danny’s hair. He didn’t think anyone could see, and right now he didn’t care.

 

All too soon, the song was over. They went downstairs and thanked the band. Then they left the hall and went out to the Camaro. Steve was in such a good mood, he flipped the keys to Danny and said, “Here, you drive.”

 

Danny, being Danny, couldn’t let the event pass unremarked. “What, are you letting me drive _my own car_?! Hold the presses! This is a major news story!”

 

Steve ignored him and adjusted the passenger seat. “You know, it’s not that I don’t always love hearing a good Danny rant, but I can think of better uses to put that mouth to.”

 

Danny hastily buckled up and put the car in gear. He could think of better uses, too. He needed to get Steve out of that uniform _now_!

 

Much later, lying in bed sweaty and sated and finally ready for sleep, they curled up together, with Danny as the little spoon, wiggling back against Steve to get as close as he possibly could. Steve reached behind him to turn off the light, and snuggled against the smaller man. He’d never known he was a snuggler, before Danny. He’d never known a _lot_ of things, before Danny. He thought again of how incredibly lucky he was.

 

“Danno?”

 

“Yeah, babe?” came the sleepy reply.

 

“I just wanted to say, you were wonderful tonight.”

 

“Mmm. You talkin’ about my sexual prowess, Steven?”

 

Steve smiled. “Yeah, that too, Danno. That too.”

 

 

END


End file.
